Something Dark
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: Everyone believes him to be kind, stubborn in his belief. But who is he really when he's alone, on the hunt? (My first fanfic! It's kinda dark, which is unusual for me...It's rated M just in case. Enjoy! Can you guess who the bad boy is?)


In the late night glow of Twilight Town a shadow watched the drunks and whores walk around, tainted as they were. He felt nothing towards them; disgust, fascination, want. In fact he felt nothing.

Coming towards him was a young woman, still innocent and pure, trying to stay in the light as she hurried home. The shadow's eyes drooped to half lidded and he got a lazy smile on his face as he stepped out of the shadows, enough that the young woman could see him.

"Hello." He said in a voice he recalled being charming, alluring. The girl stopped alarmed but relaxed when she realized how young he was.

"Hi," she replied slowly, still unsure. The shadow pulled from his memories the times when attracting a woman had been easy, natural and smiled just as he had then.

"What's a sweet girl like you walking around so late?" He stayed a few feet away, instilling a sense of security for her.

"I…I work late?" she started to relax when her mind caught up with the relaxed atmosphere. "I'm Mello." She offered her hand. How naïve!

"Mello…that has a nice ring to it." The shadow shook her hand, taking the soft peach skin in his leather-gloved hand. He placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"How about I walk you home? It isn't safe this time of night." He couldn't believe the naivety of people, though he learned from them well. She tittered and nodded, linking arms.

He led her away thinking on this pure creature in his arms. She would be a perfect heart to help fuel Kingdom Hearts and he could take it here and now. But another thought crossed his mind. He wanted to play some with her, to taint her like he was; to make himself feel through her.

After some time they passed down a small alley, now far away from the bars and clubs, isolated. The shadow stopped and smiled at her. She didn't suspect anything when the dome rose up and covered them, blocking out the sky and the breeze. Now, safe in his dome, he stopped acting, stopped pretending like he had a heart. For Nobody's had no hearts.

Mello turned to him in a panic, the change in him so sudden she hadn't thought to scream yet. He liked it when they screamed. He would have to make her. The shadow grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall of the dome; Mello unable to wrench him off of her.

He watched passively as she struggled and fought with every article of clothing he tore off of her. He tilted his head as she screamed to no avail. He almost thought he could really feel when he was tainting her.

He felt no guilt for what he was doing to her; he felt no joy like he'd heard when sharing such an intimate moment with another. He never did before, why should it be different now. He felt only the physical pleasure that only intensified the hollowness in feeling nothing. He pushed into her over and over until finally he was spent.

He left her there on the alley floor and watched her wondering what to do now. She was now tainted, impure, unworthy to be apart of Kingdom Hearts, his only hope. He couldn't let her become one with it, she couldn't remember who he was and the taint he'd spread. So she must be dealt with.

The dome collapsed but moved to his will, surrounding the broken girl completely. She struggled, flailing and screaming silently but in a few minutes it proved useless. The shadow let her go, the last of his power spilling over the silent alley. He waited for anything; remorse for her death, pleasure in his deed; but instead there was nothing. He didn't expect anything less.

Turning from the body he opened a portal thinking to him how he'd be short on his quota for hearts. But he'd shrug it off and move on, blaming it on something else. "Mello…that really does have a nice ring to it."

Demyx hummed along behind Xigbar and Roxas as they exited the throne room after another dull meeting. He was smiling as he hummed, the tune familiar to the ones near enough to catch it. Xigbar soon became annoyed, "Dammit Demyx! Quit humming." Roxas turned to look at the happy-go-lucky Nobody.

"Why are you humming 'Bingo' anyway?"

Demyx shrugged and smiled along. "I guess I just got it stuck in my head! Sorry guys!" He told them with a soft laugh. Roxas shrugged and walked along to his room. Xigbar grumbled a bit more before throwing one last glare at Demyx, "It's stuck in my head, thanks." He muttered angrily before storming off actually whistling the tune. They all had assignments tonight and they'd need to rest for them. Demyx had a simple collection duty, finding more hearts, some thing even he could screw up it always seemed!

Demyx watched them go, his eyes drooping to half lid and a small smile on his face as he sang the last verse to the distant whistling, "M-E-L-L-O and Mello _was_ her name-o"


End file.
